rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Taendir Dorian
Info Appearance He has long, burnt umber hair, which rests just above his waist and a portion of it is cut a little passed his chin to cover his left eye. It wasn't like this originally, he was in a battle when his nemesis slashed his left eye, resulting to that portion of his hair being shorter than the rest. The slash also resulted in a scar and a whited out eye. He is both facially and bodily attractive. He is tall, lean, slender, and muscular and he usually stands straight with his hands folded behind his back. Personality When he was a child, he was always quiet and shy, and very socially awkward. As he grew up, he was beginning to be more open to people. But when he became an adult, he was getting colder, and didn’t want to talk to any he didn’t know. (One of the causes was that he was very well known in the east side of Middle-Earth, and because he’s seen some shit in battles) He is very stubborn and too prideful if anyone help’s him with anything or gives him advice. Once, a Mother Ghuul bit him in the leg, (it is known that if a Mother Ghuul bites you, it will inject venom that will spread throughout your body, and in a couple of days or so, you will be driven to madness and die) he was too stubborn and prideful that at the last minute, he finally went for help from an old schoolmate. Other traits Womanizer He loves women, but not in a creepy way. He is mostly sexually attracted to beautiful and sexy women with names starting with ‘M’ and ‘S’, and romantically attracted to women with names starting with ‘R’, ‘G’, and ‘T’. Sulky Doesn’t come to anyone with his problems, and isolates himself from everyone Aggression Usually, his verbally aggressive when someone provokes him, before he gets physical, he always warns them to back away. (Side note: he doesn’t do this to children) But he has to keep his aggression low and keep calm because his blood pressure will rise. Sassy Though he was shy as a child, he wasn’t afraid to be sassy, even towards his elders. Being sent to the headmaster’s office after beating up John Madison in self defense, he was sassy to the point of disrespectfulness towards Vaxar, as he state that he didn’t care if he didn’t understand what John was saying to him and that he got what was coming to him for being a jerk. Other Info As a child (12-17) Taendir was a very popular kid at MAL, and he was known to be extremely cute and the best swordsman at the school. Several girls had crushes on him and one in particular was Alice Caine who surprisingly seven years older than him. He would also blush every time someone complements him. He still does it when he gets older, but not out of coyness, it’s just a hormone thing... Taendir is known to drink when he is either depressed or stressed, to wash down the guilt that he got from his childhood after several deaths from close people he believes was his fault. Whenever he‘s overwhelmed by stress, he has emotional breakdowns; but after Shiva’s soul was activated within him, his stress levels lowered with the help of Shiva’s mediation. Powers Conjuration & Abjuration He learned these at the ‘Magic Academy of Lor’dencia’ as a student. Conjuration allows his to summon anything with just a gesture. When you use Conjuration, green glyphs appear on your forearm, and at the bottom of anything you summon. Abjuration allows you to heal anyone and make shields in the form of white glyphs. Telepathy This, of course, allows him to read minds, and if he concentrates enough, he may be able to control your actions. He didn’t learn this technique in the Magic Academy of Lor’dencia, it just came to him when he was thirteen years old. Omnilingualism He didn’t learn this one either, he found out after he was forced to learn how to speak, read, write, and comprehend Westron because the only language he new was Sindarin Elvish. He doesn’t know the language originally, literally, all he has to do is hear or read a couple of words from that language and he can already speak it (and read, write, and comprehend). He is also able to flawlessly perceive any body language and sign language within a short amount of time and read computer codes (e.g. Binary, Base64, etc.). Weaknesses He has a limited amount of weaknesses, because, unlike Nendes, he was trained tolerant as much pain as possible. He was once able to run perfectly after his ankle being crushed, the intense pain of a brand pressing against his chest that was in the furnace for three hours, a lighting blast by the Aztec god, Tlaloc, and jumping out of a moving car without getting anything but a scratch. Even though he was able to ‘survive’ the things listed above, he is vulnerable to some things, such as: the burning feeling of Ghuul venom in his bloodstream, hypoxia, almost getting his leg cut off, a couple of head injuries, his eyes getting slashed, a an artery cut, and drowning. (I’m literally listing all his injuries and near deaths...) Backstory His father, Húrdaer, died before he was born, and his mother died in childbirth and was raised in a foster home before being adopted by Margret Dorian (a friend of his mother) when he was ten years old for a farmhand. A day later after his adoption, he was escorted to school by a girl named Susan Carlyle, who befriended him. After being bullied for being illiterate, and after beating up the bully, he was punished by learning Westron, which only took him a few minutes, which is how they found out he was Omnilingual. When he was thirteen, his childhood friend, Sydney, which he considered his sister, (they were in the same foster home) was adopted by a couple in Lor’dencia, which led her to go to school at MAL ('M'agic 'A'cademy of 'L'or’dencia). After a couple of months, Sydney became a little depressed and declared her love for Taendir, which he reluctantly declined, causing her to scream and commit suicide the next morning. After Taendir found out, he blamed himself, and later got PTSD. All the stress by working on the farm and school gave him the need to clear his head, so he left home and skipped school for three days. After this, he realized he had Telepathy. Some traumatic events left him with a heavy feeling of guilt for years, which includes: Sydney’s Suicide, a death of a teacher, and Carl Dorian’s death. The teacher’s death happened when Apophis attacked Lor’dencia with his spaceship. One of the blasts hit MAL during school hours, causing the roof to cave in and an explosion to occur. While everyone was evacuating a certain area of the school, Taendir (age 15-16) used a Force Shield Glyph to protect the students from an inferno, only to realize one teacher was still in the other side. It was too late as he watched the teacher burn to death. Several months before graduation from MAL, Carl Dorian, who was semi-drunk, went to the school Library to scold Taendir about something he didn’t do at the farm, and blamed Susan Carlyle for distracting him. Taendir defended Susan, and after an argument, Carl storm out of the school and got trampled right in front of Taendir by a out-of-control horse. After graduation, his mother sold the farm and moved back to the palace in Lor’dencia (because she was the princess before she adopted Taendir; I’ll explain later) where he was crowned prince (Lor’dencia has different laws than IRL). Several years later, Lor’dencia got in a terrible war with Lilebeth and lost. For vengeance, Taendir and his men raided a part of Lilebeth and slaughtered everyone, including the women and children. Most of the women were raped and were later killed. They carved out the hearts of the men and kept the skulls. They cut off the fingers, ears, eyes, and tongues and put them in baskets. They later burned the children alive and burnt down the village, and went back home to Lor’dencia. After Aradheldor found out what they had done, he gathered most of the soldiers he had and tracked Taendir and his men down before they arrived back at Lor’dencia. Aradheldor went after Taendir first and slashed him in his left eye and almost cut his right leg off, hitting an artery, fracturing a bone, and slicing his sciatic nerve. Only five of them survived, including three men, himself, and Faerthurin (His cousin and Aradheldor’s half brother). After the war, Taendir realized what he had done and a newfound guilt weighed upon his shoulders, and he feel into depression, giving him nightmares and flashbacks of the haunting screams of the burning children and women. Later Aradheldaer (Faerthurin’s father(not to confuse with Aradheldor) came to inform Taendir (they knew each other for a while now) that his wife, Miluires, died and his daughter, Morfindes grew rebellious because of it. Taendir offered to ‘fix’ her and moved from Lor’dencia to Lelendorei and posed as her cousin, leaving his past life behind at Lor’dencia. Indeed, Taendir’s plan worked but posing as a cousin did not stop Morfindes from falling in love with him. They later developed a secret sexual relationship and Morfindes grew less and less rebellious. Year later, Taendir realized Aradheldaer only called him to Lelendorei to distract Morfindes because he was working on something for someone. Taendir broke up with Morfindes to learn more about what Aradheldaer was doing. Taendir’s and Morfindes’ relationship quickly went down and they didn’t talk to each other anymore. Taendir later learned that Morfindes’ began to work for Hades and Persephone, were she met Loki (Marvel). Soon, the Hindu Goddess Kali took great interest in Taendir, and, wanting power, hired him as an errand boy. Kali began to amuse herself by tampering with his health, making him get high blood pressure whenever he was stressed or angry. When he realized this, he wanted to quit but to do that, he had to go work for another god or goddess. Eight to ten years later, (after a argument among the Greek gods(which started the event of 'The War of Gods') Morfindes and Taendir met Legolas, who was being teleported around by the three Fates (go to the link on my profile page for explanation), and following Morfindes' Maternal cousin's advice, he told her the truth that he wasn't her real cousin; this nearly drove her to madness after being lied to for 975 years (that's how long Taendir loved with her) and made her murder her estranged father. After some teleporting around, while Taendir was in Brazil, Persephone offered him a job from herself and her husband, but he didn't agree before some consideration. He was later teleported to the old science lab in Ledon where Ghuuls were kept. A zombie happened to push Taendir while he was looking over a water filled Ghuul tank; he fell in and a Ghuul who claimed to have the soul of the Hindu god Shiva, slithered down his throat. After being bitten by a Mother Ghuul, and having venom injected in him, a friend who was with him at the time pulled him out of the tank. After some time, the venom began to burn within his bloodstream, forcing him to seek help from Scarlett Madison, his old schoolmate. Trivia * I spent a couple of days or maybe two weeks trying to figure out wether he should be effeminate, or a psychopath, but I finally gave him the perfect personality. * He’s slightly blind in his left eye. * This pic was made using this Picrew. The Credit goes to the original illustrator. * Name pronounced: TA-en-d-EAR (roll the ‘r’ slightly) * (Since I’m not going to do a page for Sydney, I’m doing it here) Sydney was inspired by Sayori from Doki Doki Literature Club. * Taendir’s favorite animals are cats and snakes... * His name means: Long and Thin; Young Man